Hocus Pocus: Flame Rekindled
by ABeautifulDisaster92
Summary: Its been years since the black flame candle was lit. Now a new group of teenagers decide to spice up their Halloween night. Will the witches succeed in becoming young forever or will they end up with the same fate as before?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Halloween Plans

Everyone in Salem knew the story of the Sanderson sisters. They probably don't know that the witches came back for one Halloween night. Since Max, Dani, and Allison defeated the witches everything in Salem had become quiet, Halloween came and went, the old Sanderson house was up for demolition by the end of the year. Teenagers passed by the property wondering if the legend was actually true, very few were actually brave enough to want to find out.

"Halloween is coming up very quick." Ms. Collins told her 12th grade Literature class. "What is everyone planning on doing?"

A few students said they were going to parties, some said they were just staying home for the night. After she heard her class' plans she told them to break up into their reading groups and start going over their latest reading assignment. Taylor and her best friend Michelle grouped their desks together and waited for their other 2 members to join them. "So it looks like I'm going to be sitting at home with a box of Fudge Rounds on Halloween." Michelle sighed opening her book.

"Wow, we are so exciting," Taylor laughed pushing her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hey guys," Alek smirked pulling up a chair beside Michelle's desk. The curly haired girl smiled sitting up straight looking at her crush since the 5th grade.

"I gotta admit, I haven't read a single chapter of this book." Jayden laughed sitting across from Taylor.

"We know, you get Taylor to explain the chapters to you." Alek said punching his best friend in the shoulder.

Consider it good luck that Taylor and Michelle both good friends were put in the same group for the whole school year but what made it even better was the fact that their crushes were put in the same group. Alek and Jayden were neighbors, they became friends when Jayden moved to Massachusetts from Florida when he was 14. Taylor had a class with him freshman year and she had liked him since then, maybe it had something to do with the fact that he changed his shirt right in front of her during Algebra.

"So...what are y'all doing for Halloween?" Taylor asked looking down at her book of 'Frankenstein.'

"I was going to Brandon's party but that didn't work out." Alek sighed.

Jayden looked around at the other groups. "How about we do something actually exciting? I'm sick of stupid parties with the same people."

"Like what?" Michelle asked.

Taylor smiled. "How about we go to the Sanderson house?" She was actually joking but she saw the way the guys' eyes lit up.

"That's perfect," Jayden laughed.

"Yeah, why not, its not like the witches are going to get us or anything." Alek smirked.

Taylor glanced over at Michelle. "Ok, I'm in, but I'm not lighting any candles."

"So its set, we'll meet in front of the house at 7, check the place out then go out to eat or something." Taylor explained.

"Its a date." Jayden smiled just as the bell rang.

"Ok, I'm wondering if you're crazy or a genius." Michelle laughed as they walked through the halls to their lockers.

"I'm starting to think that myself. Its good we're hanging out with them but what if the house caves in on us or something?"

"We're going to a house that was inhabited by witches in the 1600's and you're worried about the house caving in?"

Taylor shot her friend the evil eye opening her locker. "Come on, witches only exist in fairy tales and legends that parents tell their kids when they eat too much candy on Halloween."

"I keep forgetting you're not from here." Michelle sighed grabbing her backpack. "Everyone here pretty much believes the legend and if they say they don't they're lying."

"Hey guys," Their other best friend Lynne smiled joining them at their lockers. "So what's going on?"

"Oh, we're just going to the Sanderson house on Halloween." Michelle shrugged.

"What? Since when?"

"Since we kind of agreed to go with Alek and Jayden." Taylor chuckled.

"I want to go! That's like one of the many Salem right's of passage." Lynne cried throwing her arms up.

"I thought you were spending Halloween with Bryan anyway." Michelle said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I do that almost every weekend, I never get to go to the Sanderson house."

"Well how about you and Bryan come with us." Taylor smiled grabbing a notebook out of her locker.

"I'll ask, but I don't know if he'll go for it. All I know is if he gets scared and runs off without me this relationship is doomed."

The girls walked to Taylor's house a couple blocks away from school. A one story brick house with a blue car in the driveway. Since it was so close to the school the girls found themselves sitting in Taylor's living room most of the time after school, doing homework or talking about anything and everything. "Mom?" Taylor called as they stepped through the front door.

"In the kitchen." They heard.

Taylor's family recently had their kitchen renovated, since everything had been finished Taylor's mom could be found there 97% of the time. "Hey girls, how was school?" She asked cutting coupons from the newspaper.

"Fine, old Ms. Collins talked about Halloween." Lynne chuckled tossing her bag on the bar.

"She always does that, especially since Halloween is only a couple days away. I remember your older brother talking about her."

"Did he ever tell you her eyebrows don't move?" Taylor asked grabbing three glasses out of the cupboard.

"No...I don't remember him ever saying anything about that."

Taylor laughed pouring the glasses full of Coca Cola. "So me and your dad are going to his friends' party. What are y'all planning on doing?"

"Oh we're..." Michelle was interrupted by a elbow to her ribs.

"We're just gonna order pizzas and veg out." Taylor smiled handing her friends their glasses.

"Oh, I thought you might be going to a party or something."

"Nah, just gonna have a chill night." Lynne sighed taking a drink of Coke.

"We'll be in my room," Taylor said quickly guiding her friends out of the room. They took their bags and drinks to Taylor's tiny bedroom at the back of the house. Her full sized bed took up most of the room with a green beanbag chair in a corner, a dresser on one side and a bookcase on the other. "You can't tell anyone about the Sanderson house."

"Sorry, it just almost slipped out." Michelle exclaimed throwing her arms up.

"If anyone knew we were going they would either want to have a party there or tell other people and it would end up us getting arrested for trespassing!"

"Lynne, breathe!" Taylor commanded throwing a small pillow at her friend.

"Sorry, I just really want to avoid jail time during my senior year."

The days passed quickly and finally it was Halloween. By 5 o' clock kids were already out trick or treating. Ghosts, vampires, and of course in Salem there were plenty of witches. Taylor showered and waited for her friends to show up, they decided to meet at her house before walking over to the Sanderson house. As she was brushing her teeth she saw a gray head at her door. "Oh my God!" She yelled jumping in the air.

"Happy Halloween, doll!" Her dad smiled taking the long gray beard and wig off.

"Dad, what are you even being?" Taylor mumbled walking back into her bathroom.

"Jerry Garcia, I thought your mom told you about that." He explained. "Where are you going?"

"No where, Michelle and Lynne are coming over and we're gonna have a lazy night."

"Then why are you getting dressed up?"

"No reason." She said quickly hoping he would drop the subject.

A couple hours later her parents left all dressed up in their Halloween costumes, her mom had decided to dress up as a male rockstar. She wore a huge black wig, a tattooed undershirt, with a white tank top with safety pins in it. She looked like a member of KISS without the face paint. Taylor grabbed her navy cardigan out of her cramped closet. Looking in the mirror she thought she looked pretty cute for Halloween, a white tank top under her cardigan, dark wash blue jeans with plain white Converse. Her dirty blonde hair was straight with a side braid keeping her bangs out of her eyes. Hearing a knock at the front door she ran out her bedroom.

Michelle stood in skinny jeans with black and white Converse, a white see through T-shirt with a light green tank top underneath. "Hey, Lynne's not here yet." Taylor said opening the door to let her friend in.

"Ok, can I borrow a jacket? All mine are in the wash."

"Sure go ahead." Taylor sighed pointing down the hall to her room.

Ten minutes later Lynne arrived. Her dark brown hair was curled, she finally got her new glasses so she was excited to see the world clearly. The three girls stood in Taylor's room waiting for her to find her phone. "You always lose your phone." Lynne laughed pulling down her dark red and black tank top.

"I don't lose it, I just misplace it." She sighed bending down to look under her bed. "Found it! Ok, let's go."

The girls followed Taylor out of her house, waited for her to lock the door and they were off. Lynne texted Bryan telling him they were on their way to the Sanderson house. Taylor and Michelle were anxious to hang out with Jayden and Alek, it would be the first time they are hanging out with them outside of Literature class. They had heard stories about the guys but as far as they knew both of them were single, hadn't been arrested, and seemed cool outside of class. "I think we're almost there." Lynne said looking up the street buttoning the bottom buttons of her black sweater.

"I see the guys." Michelle pointed seeing 3 figures in the distance.

As they got closer to the house Michelle spotted Alek, his dark hair hidden by his flat bill black hat. "There they are." She heard seeing him point to them approach.

"Hey, sorry it took us so long, Taylor held us up." Lynne laughed hugging her new boyfriend.

Jayden shot her an amused look as Taylor stood beside him. "My phone disappeared." She said shyly running a hand through her hair.

She heard him laugh at her. "Ok, I'll climb over and unlock the gate to let you guys in."

"Ok, just don't hurt yourself." Michelle laughed.

Alek lifted his friend over the steel iron gate. Jayden jumped down on the other side into a pile of dead leaves. The gate was rusted and looked like it could fall at any second, it screeched as he pushed it open for the others.

"How do we know if the doors are even unlocked?" Taylor whispered to Lynne as they walked up the small path, leaves blowing around them.

"Then we'll see if there's an open window or something, I don't know," She said. "Why are you whispering?"

Taylor bumped her friend with her hip, the wind blowing their hair in their faces. Jayden walked up the wooden steps to the front door. "You guys ready?" He asked looking back at the group.

Everyone nodded and looked at the door. Jayden took a deep breath grabbing the handle and turning it. Surprisingly it opened without a problem. Michelle grabbed Taylor's arm as they stepped through the doorframe. The house looked like it was going to fall apart, cobwebs everywhere, whenever they took a step it seemed like dust blew. "So what's so scary about this place?" Bryan asked.

"Have you not heard the legend?" Taylor asked surprised.

"Nah, my parents never told me about it, all I know some old ladies lived here and were hanged in the yard."

"Well they weren't exactly old ladies." Alek said pulling down his royal blue Under Armor sweatshirt.

"They sold their souls." Lynne explained taking a look around the room.

"Oh, so they were witches."

"Yeah, they said Winifred's spell book is here." Taylor smiled walking around the exhibits.

"Well it used to be here." Jayden said standing at a certain glass case that had been shattered.

"Whoa, where could a 600 year spell book be?" Taylor asked walking towards Jayden.

"Spell book? They were legit witches? I just thought they were women accused during the Salem witch trials." Bryan said looking down at Lynne.

"Well thanks to the spell book the Sanderson sisters were going to use a spell to suck the life out of innocent children to keep themselves young and beautiful forever." Michelle explained crossing her arms. "But after they took the life of one child, I think her name was Emily, they were stopped by the people of Salem, put on trial and hung for their crimes."

"Damn, you know all this?" Bryan asked.

"Well my teachers told my classes the story every year for Halloween. It's said that the witches could come back to life though."

"Oh yeah, the black flame candle." Alek smirked. "A virgin has to light it for the witches to ever come back to life."

"Right, where is the candle anyway?" Lynne asked.

"Over here, there's not that much left though." Taylor said looked at the small wax candle. "It looks like its been lit before."

"Well, you know Taylor, a _virgin _has to light it." Michelle smirked wrapping an arm around her friends' shoulder.

Taylor blushed, looping her fingers through her belt loops. "I got a lighter, lets try this thing out." Bryan laughed walking over to the candle. When he brought the flame to the wick it never even caught fire.

"Well we all know what that means." Lynne snickered.

"Ok, someone else try it." Bryan said holding out the lighter.

"I only agreed to come if I didn't have to light any candles." Michelle warned. "Tay, you try it."

"Why me?"

"Cause one guy tried it, now its a girls turn." Alek smirked handing the lighter to the blonde.

Taylor looked at her friends to Jayden to the candle. "Fine...I hate you guys sometimes." She grumbled taking the lighter. Holding the flame to the wick it instantly caught fire.

Taylor blushed as she heard exclaims from the group. After a couple seconds the whole house seemed to shake. "What's going on?" She yelled dropping the lighter.

"Earthquake!"Jayden exclaimed.

Just as quick as it started everything came to a stand still and the whole house grew quiet. "Ok enough haunted house for me, I'm out." Michelle gasped walking towards the door but before she could reach it the wooden door swung open.

Everyone let out a silent gasp before hiding in different spots around the house. A fog seemed to enter the house before 3 pairs of footsteps came through the threshold. Michelle put a hand to her mouth seeing women in old clothes, a red head in green, a brunette in red, and finally a bleach blonde wearing a mixture of purple and pink. Lynne buried her face in Bryan's shoulder who bit his lip watching the women walk around the house. "Sisters, we're back, after all these years." Winifred exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

"But Winnie, I thought you said it was impossible." Mary said walking to her oldest sister.

Winnie looked around the small room before her eyes locked on one item in particular. "The candle, there was just enough wax for us to come back. For _one _more time."

Taylor started to shake hearing the voices so close to where she was hiding. Winifred was standing almost right behind her. Jayden looked out from behind a stack of boxes, his eyes widened seeing the witches so close to Taylor, they were bound to see her any minute. He looked over beside him where Alek sat, he looked like he was looking for Michelle. Bryan and Lynne were behind the desk holding a cash register and a few smaller boxes. Lynne had still refused to look at the witches, she kept whispering 'If you don't pay any attention they will just go away.' Her fingernails digging into Bryan's arm.

"Winnie, look!" Sarah exclaimed standing at the broken glass case.

Winnie cried out. "My book! It should be right here!"

"Don't worry, Winnie, we'll find it." Mary smiled.

"You fool! How are we going to find it? Its been years since we were last here, its long gone by now. We came back to life just to die again!"

Mary started sniffing. She looked around the room a few times before whispering. "Winnie...I smell children."

"Where are they?" Winnie asked going over to her sister.

Mary started walking around, first to where Alek and Jayden hid but she walked past. Her eyes landed on a white Converse behind where the black flame candle sat. She pointed it out to her sisters. Taylor let out a squeal as a long finernailed hand grabbed her shoulder. "You!" Winnie smiled. "You were the one that lit the candle."

"Uhhh, it was an accident, you see this room is quite dark and I thought it was just a regular candle." Taylor laughed nervously. "I-I can blow it out."

"Noo, now why would we want that?" Winnie smirked running a fingernail down the girls face. "Maybe you can tell me where my book is?"

Jayden and Alek glanced up from their hiding spot. Jaydens' fist clenched watching the witches gather around Taylor. "Uh, well you see, the book..." Taylor stammered.

"Where is it?" Winnie yelled shocking Taylor to the back wall.

"Hey!" Jayden exclaimed jumping out of hiding. "Leave her alone." Alek stood up beside his friend.

"And just who are you two?"

"Boys," Sarah giggled. "Winnie, can I keep them?"

Michelle and Lynne made their way over to their friend. "You ok?" Lynne asked as they helped her up.

"I'm fine, we need to get out of here." She whispered dusting herself off.

The sisters looked around at the group of teenagers. 3 girls and 3 boys, "Oh how adorable, all of you together." Winnie snickered. "Let me just say, no harm will come to you if you just tell me where my book is."

The girls carefully walked over to the boys. Bryan pushed Lynne behind him. "We don't know where the hell your book is." He growled.

Taylor gently grabbed onto Jayden's arm. He looked down at her before looking back the sisters. Michelle stepped behind Alek and kept a hand on his back. Alek held out one of his arms shielding her from the witches sight. "Don't get snippy with me, didn't your parents ever teach you to mind your elders." Sarah giggled casually playing with her dress.

"They must have my book, give it to me!" Winnie yelled at the group.

Everyone started to smell smoke. A fire had broken out from where Taylor had dropped the lighter. "Fire, fire!" Winnie exclaimed running away, her sisters right behind her.

"Let's get out of here!" Alek yelled grabbing Michelle's hand as they ran for the emergency exit the rest of the group right behind them.

The teens ran into the woods behind the Sanderson house. They didn't stop til the house was completely out of sight. After minutes of running the teens stopped to catch their breath. "I thought it was a legend!" Lynne exclaimed leaning on a tree.

"Well a legend just scared me with an inch of my life!" Taylor sighed placing her hands on her hips.

"It was your idea to go to the house in the first place!" Michelle said pointing to Taylor.

"Well if y'all hadn't pushed me to light the candle we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Guys calm down." Alek said stepping towards Michelle.

"They think we have their book." Jayden yelled. "What are we going to do?"

Everyone looked around. "Well we can't just sit here. We're sitting ducks." Bryan stated running a hand through his dark hair.

"Then we better start walking." Alek sighed placing his hand on the small of Michelle's back.

Taylor hung back from the rest of the group. She felt a leather jacket being placed around her shoulders. She smiled at Jayden. "Thanks," She whispered.

He walked a little closer to her. "You ok?"

She looked ahead at everyone else. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have lit the candle."

He nodded his head. "Well, just like you said, you were kind of pushed into it. Don't blame yourself." He grabbed her hand. "Everything will be ok, I mean how are they going to survive in the 21st century?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Cemetery

They kept walking until they reached Alek's house, it was a two story, beautiful white house in Terrace Hills as the teens called it "Mini Beverly Hills" or the snob capital of Salem. Michelle, Taylor, Lynne, and Bryan were all shocked that Jayden and Alek lived in this neighborhood, they never seemed like the other rich stuck up snobs that went to their school.

"Whoa, you live here?" Michelle said shockingly

"Yeah, why?" Alek asked

"Well, I just didn't think someone as cool as you would actually live in snob city." Michelle smirked

"Yeah, not very many people know or would believe that I lived here." Alek laughed

They all walked into Alek's house and were amazed.

"Mom? Dad?" Alek called out, but there was no reply. They followed Alek to the living room. "Well I guess they went to that party down the street tonight, looks like we got the house to ourselves. I'll get us some drinks."

Michelle said to Alek with a smile "I'll help you with that."

Alek and Michelle went to the kitchen to get everyone something to drink. "Hmm what do you think they'd what?"

Michelle chuckled, "Well after that intense run through the woods and walk to your house, maybe some water will satisfy them."

"You do have a point." Alek said with a smile

Alek grabbed six waters and handed them to Michelle one by one as she set them on the counter. "Do you think we should get something to eat too? I am getting kind of hungry." Alek said.

Michelle smirked, "You're always hungry, but it wouldn't hurt to have something to eat."

Alek closed the fridge as Michelle put the last water on the counter, she moved thinking she was in the way of him getting the food, as soon as she did he turned around and they bumped into each other.

"I am so sorry, I thought I was in the way, but I guess I just moved in the way." Michelle laughed

"Don't worry about it." Alek smiled, as he looked into her eyes he leaned in for a long, gentle kiss. When they pulled away all they could do was smile.

After a few seconds Michelle finally said "Well, we probably need to get this stuff in there before they start to worry."

Alek smirked, "That might be a good idea."

Their friends had already found a place to sit, Taylor and Jayden sat on the couch, Lynne and Bryan sat on the love seat, Alek and Michelle returned to the living room with drinks, snacks, and smiles on their faces. Michelle sat beside Taylor and Alek sat on the floor leaned up against the couch in front of Michelle. Taylor and Lynne kept looking at Michelle, curious to why she was smiling so big.

"Now can we please figure out what the hell to do about the witches?" Bryan exclaimed

"I say, that our best chance is to find the book and just give them what they want." Jayden sighed.

"Are you crazy?" yelled Michelle. "If we give them the book then they're here for good and everyone in Salem will be doomed, well at least the children."

"If we don't give them the book then we will be doomed." Lynne said pointed to all of us including herself.

"So either way we're screwed!" Taylor pointed out.

"Aren't we just lucky." Alek said with a sarcastic tone.

"How are we even supposed to get rid of the witches anyways?" Bryan said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well legend has it that if they set foot on hallowed ground they turn to stone." Said Michelle

"Or if they don't have the spell book before sunrise then they aren't able to stay young by the children they lure and suck the life out of by the potion in the book." Alek added.

"In other words if they don't have the book by sunrise they go poof." Michelle cleared up for Bryan who looked confused.

"So technically we'd only be doomed until sunrise? Hell, in that case lets find the book and just chill here until sunrise, simple as that." Bryan said smiling like he had saved the whole world.

"For all we know, they could've remembered the spell and have already made potions by now." Lynne exclaimed

"They can't really do that though, can they? I mean there was a fire when we all ran out of the Sanderson house, it's not like they put it out." Taylor said

"Guys why don't we worry about that later, for all we know they could be out there searching for the book, let's just go out and find it before they do." Jayden finally said

They all agreed and got up and headed for the door, the guys went out first while Lynne and Taylor stopped Michelle before she could get out of the door.

"You're kind of creeping us out with that smile, what happened?" Lynne said

All Michelle could do was smile. Taylor shook her head as she punched Michelle on the arm, "Stop your damn smiling and tell us."

"Well," Michelle's smile grew even bigger, "Alek and I kind of kissed while we were in the kitchen."

"Shut up!" Taylor yelled in excitement.

Lynne smirked, "Oh, Michelle got some lip action with her crush, what a cute moment, did you like it?"

"No, I hated it, with a burning passion." Michelle said sarcastically. "Of course I liked it, loser!"

Lynne shot Michelle an evil glare, "Shut up."

Taylor looked at Lynne, "You're the one who asked her when you clearly knew you would get a sarcastic answer, after all, it is Michelle you're talking to."

"See, Taylor has caught on, she doesn't ask me stuff like that anymore." Michelle laughed

"Are you and Alek dating now or what?" Taylor asked crossing her arms.

"I don't…." Michelle stopped just as she saw Alek walk back in.

"You girls coming any time soon?" he said looking at all the girls and giving Michelle a smile.

They all walked out of the house. The girls walked in their little group continuing their conversation as the guys followed closely behind.

"As I was saying, I don't really know if we are or not, I mean he never really asked, all we did was kiss, so I'm just going to wait it out." Michelle said.

"Michelle and Alek sittin' in the tree" Lynne started singing

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Taylor continued looping her arms through Lynne's.

"Shut up!" Michelle blushed

Eventually the guys caught up to the girls, it was late and cold, Lynne and Bryan were snuggled arm in arm walking, while Lynne was trying to stay warm, Alek put his arm around Michelle and she put her arm around his waist, and Jayden and Taylor were talking about random things just to keep their mind off the cold weather.

"Uh guys, where do we even plan to look for the book." Jayden pointed out stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm well, the first place I'd look is the house, but we have already discovered that it's not there, the only other place I'd think to look is the cemetery." Said Bryan, "it is Holy ground or something like that, right? They wouldn't be able to mess with it or get it if they did come back to life."

"Wow, Bryan has a good point for a change." Taylor smirked.

"I absolutely hate cemeteries, do we all have to go? I mean Alek and I can stand guard and be the lookouts while y'all go on a search for the book." Michelle said with a smile on her face.

Taylor tilted her head at her friend, knowing she just wanted some more alone time with Alek. "Well you could just stand here, by yourself, _all alone._" She snickered walking around Michelle who's eyes were the size of saucers.

"On second thought, its never a good idea when you split up, horror movie 101." She laughed quickly.

Michelle stood close to Alek as they made their way closer to the cemetery.

"Here it is." Alek said rushing to the cemetery gates.

The girls looked at him to the graveyard. "You're kidding right?" Michelle asked pointing to the gates. "This just _looks _like a horror movie."

"Cemeteries are always creepy, its like that every night, not just Halloween." Taylor sighed.

"Just be glad they don't have those glow in the dark crosses, those always give me the creeps." Jayden chuckled. "I still don't get why witches can't set foot here, they turn to stone, but why?"

"Graveyards are sacred ground, blessed by the church, its pretty much the equivalent of garlic to a vampire" Taylor explained standing close to Jayden.

"Ok that makes sense now, so how long do we plan on staying here?" Lynne asked following behind Alek and Michelle into the cemetery.

"We'll take our time searching for the book, since they can't really set foot here maybe this will be the last place they would look for us." Michelle explained putting her hands in her jacket pockets.

"How do we even know the book is here? It could be anywhere in Salem." Jayden asked fixing his flat bill hat over his brown hair.

Taylor inched closer to Jayden, "Do you want your jacket back?" She whispered.

"Nah, I'm fine, you look like you need it more than I do anyway." He smiled stepping closer to her.

Taylor felt warmth go to her cheeks looking at his brown eyes. "So where do we even start?" Lynne asked interrupting their moment.

"Well, I know someone's not going to like this," Alek said looking down at Michelle right beside him. "But let's split up and start looking. We have more chances finding the book if do it that way."

The group nodded before splitting off into couples. Michelle tripped letting out a squeal, before she hit the ground she felt strong arms wrap around her. "Thanks," She whispered pushing hair out of her eyes.

"No problem, you ok?" He asked when she regained her balance.

"Yeah, I just have bad balance sometimes."

Alek smirked down at her, making her blush slightly. "Guys, over here." Lynne called breaking up their moment.

When he walked away from her Michelle threw her arms up, silently cursing Lynne's horrible timing. "What is it?" Jayden asked.

"Emily Binx's grave." Taylor said shining her phone light on the gravestone's name.

"Who was that?" Bryan asked tucking his hands in his pockets.

"She had her life stolen by the witches." Someone said before any of the teenagers opened their mouths.

"W-who said that?" Michelle asked stepping behind Alek.

"Come out, whoever you are." Alek commanded.

A tiny meow from behind the gravestone caught their attention. A black cat stepped out before sitting down. "A cat?" Jayden laughed.

"Well this _cat _knows you all are in grave danger." The cat said.

Everyone's mouth dropped. "The...cat talks." Taylor gasped.

"Yes, now that we got that out of the way, can someone tell me why I'm in this body again?" It said hopping up on the gravestone.

"Wait, wait, wait, who exactly are you?" Lynne asked.

"My name is Thackery Binx," Binx explained his tail wrapping around him.

"So its true, the witches really did turn you into a cat." Michelle whispered sitting in front of the feline.

"Yes, but years ago the spell was broken and I was finally able to return to my family. Now I've been returned to this body, which tells me the witches are back."

"Yeah, we lit the candle, now the witches are after us." Alek sighed.

"But why would they be after you?"

Lynne ran a hand through her hair. "Their spell book, they are somehow convinced that we have it. So by the end of the night all of us will need a plot in this graveyard."

Taylor's eyes suddenly lit up. "But since you broke the spell one time you should know how to break it again." She smiled.

The cat looked at the teenagers. "Sadly the only way to break this spell is to wait for morning, and we're not safe here if..."

"Happy Halloween!" They heard above them. The Sanderson sisters were on broomsticks flying above their heads. "You think you're safe here?" Winnie laughed swooping down towards the teens.

"Run!" Jayden yelled grabbing Taylor's hand.

Everyone went off in different directions. Alek and Michelle took to a patch of trees hoping they would keep them well guarded from aerial attacks. "Witches really do ride brooms and have black cats." Alek sighed looking up at the witches flying ahead.

Bryan ran behind Lynne, they were trying to find a safe place to hide when Mary swooped down towards his girlfriend. "Get down!" He yelled grabbing Lynne's shoulders causing them to land on the ground.

They rolled over the wet grass. When they stopped Lynne propped up on her elbows. "I have something to tell you." She coughed.

"What?" He asked helping her stand.

She hugged him tight. "I hate graveyards!"

"I'll make a note of that, come on, we gotta hide." He said quickly grabbing her hand.

Jayden and Taylor ran to where some older graves were laid. Taylor noticed Binx following them. "They can't set foot here, right?"

"They can't, but something else can!" He yelled guiding them to the sewer system. "Call your friends."

Jayden looked at Taylor before yelling. "Guys, over here! Come here!"

A couple minutes later the other couples arrived. "What is it?" Lynne asked hanging onto Bryan.

"We have to go down here, this seems a bit familiar." Binx explained guiding the boys to the sewer. "Boys go first then help the girls down, hurry!"

Jayden climbed down first, followed by Alek then Bryan. "Ok, Lynne you go first." Michelle said pointing down the hole.

"Why me?" Lynne cried.

"Guys lets not do this now when there are 3 evil witches flying around." Taylor stammered pushing Lynne to the hole.

The girls helped their friend down then Taylor helped Michelle, along with Binx. Taylor was about to climb down when she heard Winifred speak. "Wiggle thy toes, open thine eye's, twist thy fingers towards the sky. Life is sweet deary, don't be shy. On thy feet so says I!"

The ground under Taylor's feet started to shake. "Oh my God," she gasped backing up. Graves seemed to open revealing people long since dead. Taylor screamed as she ran towards the hole jumping down landing hard on the ground.

"Taylor!" The girls exclaimed. "What happened?"

Jayden bent down to help her up. "They-they said a spell...I saw hands come up out of the ground and took off."

"Oh no," Binx sighed. "Another spell bringing old loves or friends back to life."

"Great, so now not only are we being chased by witches, but we're being chased by a bunch of zombies. And not even the cool zombies that will start dancing to Michael Jackson." Bryan exclaimed.

Taylor shook her head dusting herself off. "So where to now?" She asked looking down at the black cat.

"We need to get out of here, then to a safe location."

The teens nodded before following Binx down the tunnels. After a few turns they came to stop at a storm drain. Up the ladder they found themselves in a small neighborhood close to their high school. "Ok, if I was a mythological spell book designed for a witch by the devil where would I be?" Michelle whispered pacing up the sidewalk behind where everyone sat.

Taylor looked at the asphalt before up looking up the street. "Guys, we're on the road leading up to the school."

"The library!" Lynne exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her with a weird expression. "Lynne you and Taylor both work in the library during school wouldn't one of you notice it by now?" Bryan asked.

Lynne gave her boyfriend the evil eye. "Well what if someone turned it in and the librarian has it hidden in his office or something? Its worth a shot and none of us have any better ideas."

"She's got a point," Alek sighed standing up brushing his jeans off. "Let's get walking."

The group made their way up the sidewalk to their high school. Jayden's mom was a teacher in the elementary school, he pulled out his key chain. "What are you doing?" Taylor asked giving him a confused look.

"Well since the elementary, middle, and high schools are connected we can go through my mom's room and make our way to the high school." He smirked finding a certain key.

All the elementary classrooms had a door that led outside to a courtyard. Jayden looked through the windows before finding his mother's classroom. "This is it," He whispered putting the key in the lock.

The door opened without a problem. Jayden held the door for everyone before quietly shutting it behind him. After navigating through the hallways they finally made their way to the high school library. Luckily for them the doors were still unlocked. "Ok just start looking and then get out of here." Michelle whispered. "This place is even creepier at night than it is during the day."

Taylor and Lynne went into the librarian's office, Alek and Michelle checked shelves in one corner while Bryan and Jayden searched the other. After 20 minutes they met back at the doors. "Nothing," They all said.

"It was worth a shot." Binx sighed jumping onto Alek's shoulder.

"Shh, you guys hear that?" Taylor asked.

Everyone gathered at the library doors hearing footsteps come up the hall. "It's them!" Lynne exclaimed.

"Hide!" Jayden said quietly grabbing Taylor's hand.

Bryan and Lynne ran behind the front desk where students checked in books. She buried her face in his shoulder again as he hugged his knees to his chest. Alek along with Michelle and Binx climbed under the computer desks while Jayden and Taylor ran to a conference room where teachers had faculty meetings. They all tensed as they heard the library doors open. "I smelled them, I could have sworn I smelled them come here." Mary said sniffing the air.

"Well they obviously aren't!" Winnie exclaimed. "We're wasting valuable time!"

Michelle grabbed Alek's hand hoping it would calm her nerves. He gently pulled her closer as quiet as he could. Binx sat beside them watching the witches feet walk around the library. Everyone let out a quiet sigh of relief as they heard the witches exit the library. Binx walked out of hiding to see the witches turn down another corridor. "We better hurry before they come back." He said as everyone came out from their hiding spots.

They ran to the door quietly exiting one by one. Down one hall there was one exit that was unlocked, hoping they wouldn't set off any silent alarms they left the property and headed back to Alek's house.

"Sisters look at this." Sarah smiled pointing at a picture frame.

"Sarah, we do not have time..." Winnie cried but stopped when she saw the faces in the picture. Hanging in the lobby of the high school was the class of 2012. "Sarah, for once you have proved yourself." Winnie smiled taking a closer look at the students in the picture. "Jayden, Lynne, Taylor, Bryan, Alek, and Michelle. Sisters we now know who we are searching for."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Caught

The Sanderson sisters found their way out of the high school. Now they had names associated with the faces of the teenagers they were chasing making their search that much easier. Walking the streets of Salem they sort of blended in amongst the children trick or treating. Parents stood on their front porches watching them wondering why they were dressed in full costume without any children with them. After walking a few blocks the houses seemed to end, woods was all they saw. "Curses, they're not here." Winnie yelled.

Sarah started dancing again. "Do you hear that?" She laughed twirling her dress.

Winnie and Mary paused looking at their youngest sister. After a couple seconds they heard the noise Sarah was talking about. Up a gravel driveway was a private mansion, cars parked in front of the house with music blaring from inside. Teenagers saw the witches and pointed, some laughed at the three sisters. "Sisters, someone here must know the group we're looking for." Winnie smiled pointing off in different directions.

The sisters broke off heading in different directions of the house. Winnie walked around the living room, earning weird stares from the teenagers that sat on the couches. Some ran off wondering if she was someone's mom looking for her child. Mary found herself in the kitchen, she gasped at all the food. Taking a bite of chips she picked up a bottle. "Oh water," She smiled taking a sip. She almost spit it out. "Eww, this isn't water!" She gagged tossing the bottle aside.

Sarah smiled walking down the steps to the backyard. She saw a few couples kissing on lawn chairs. As she heard the music play she started to sway along. Before she knew it an attractive boy with a jacket with blue sleeves and a 'S' on one side of the chest joined her. "Hey," He smirked standing right in front of her.

"Hello," She giggled. "I like your jacket."

"Thanks, I got it for playing football." He laughed. "I'm Brandon."

"My name is Sarah. Dance with me!" She grabbed his hands.

As they danced Sarah glanced at the door seeing Winnie watching her. "Brandon? Do you by any chance know anyone by the names of Jayden, Lynne, Taylor, Bryan, Alek, and Michelle?"

Brandon gave her a confused look. "Yeah, uh, Alek and Jayden played on the football team with me. They were supposed to come tonight, I don't know what happened to them."

Sarah gave him a big smile, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do you think you can show me where they live?"

Brandon found himself lost in her eyes. "Uhh, sure, why not?" He chuckled.

Winnie and Mary found Sarah who seemed excited to tell them she had a lead on where the group of teenagers were. "This boy knows where Jayden and Alek live." She smiled holding Brandon's hand.

"Is he sure they are even there?" Mary asked.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Winnie exclaimed. "Come boy, you shall show us where they dwell, maybe you will be spared tonight."

Brandon looked at the three characters. "Sure, come on." He said guiding them out of the house.

Alek unlocked the front door of his house. He was a little confused when he realized his parents still weren't home. "They must really be partying." He laughed taking a seat on the couch.

"Hey, where's your laptop?" Jayden asked his friend.

"In my room, why?"

"Just need to check something." Jayden sighed heading upstairs.

Taylor walked into the kitchen with Lynne. "Ok, so the book's not in the cemetery or the library." She sighed shrugging off Jayden's jacket for the first time all night. "Where else could it be?"

"Let's just think, if I was a witch or a pretend witch where would I keep my spell book?" Lynne asked cleaning off her glasses with her shirt.

Taylor was about to answer when she heard a phone go off. "It's Jayden's." She said pulling it out of one of the jacket pockets. "I'll go give it to him."

"Bow chicka wow wow," She heard from the kitchen making her blush.

She saw Michelle leaning on Alek on the couch while Bryan lounged on the loveseat. Making her way up the stairs she saw an open door at the end of the hallway. "Jayden?" She called.

"In here," She heard.

Looking in the bedroom she saw Jayden sitting at Alek's desk, typing on his Macbook Air. "Whatcha doing?" She asked taking a seat on the bed.

He took off his hat to shake out his hair. "You'll probably laugh, but I'm checking out Facebook."

Taylor found herself trying to hold in laughter. "Is this the best time to check that?"

"Well I sort of came up with an idea but I didn't want to say anything cause I thought you guys would make fun of me." Taylor gave him a confused look. "Come here." He smiled patting his lap.

Taylor pushed some hair behind her ear walking over to him. Gently she took a seat on his lap looking at the computer screen. She felt his hand wrap around her waist making her blush even more. "Ok you know you can find pretty much anything on Facebook, right?" He asked.

"So you just typed in 'evil spell book' and waited for the results?"

"No, I typed in Sanderson sisters." He smirked scrolling the page down. "There's groups everywhere across the country, but there's only one in Salem."

Taylor's eyes lit up. "So what better place to find a spell book than some Sanderson sister wannabe's."

"Exactly."

"Jayden, that's brilliant." She smiled turning to kiss his cheek but immediately pulled back. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean."

She was interrupted by a pair of warm lips on hers. When he pulled back she looked into his eyes. "Its ok." He smiled rubbing her side.

Taylor let out a nervous chuckle. "Come on, we gotta go tell the others." She said grabbing a post it to write down the groups address.

Back downstairs everyone had grown quiet. "Guys, we have an idea." Jayden said as they made their way down the staircase.

"What is it?" Michelle asked.

"Well there's a Sanderson sisters group right here in Salem. We found it on Facebook." Taylor smiled holding up the post it.

"You guys were on Facebook?" Bryan laughed.

"For research purposes only." Taylor glared putting her hands on her hips. "Guys so far we've gotten nowhere looking for the book and right now this is our best bet."

"She's right." Michelle sighed standing from the couch.

Taylor smiled at her friends before heading back to the kitchen to grab Jayden's jacket. A knock at the door caught Alek's attention. "My parents probably lost their key again." He sighed taking a few steps reaching to door handle.

Lynne and Michelle joined their friend in the kitchen. She gave them a smile silently telling them something happened with Jayden. All of them squealed before they heard a cackle. "Trick or treat!" Winifred Sanderson yelled shocking Alek.

"Girls run!" Jayden yelled quickly grabbing onto Alek as he fell backwards.

Bryan slammed the door in the witches face before running over to help Jayden as Lynne unlocked the back door. "We gotta hurry!" He said as they made their way to the back door.

Alek came to as they ran through his family's back yard. "Jeez, I have a headache now." He groaned, Michelle came over to see if he was ok. He smiled down at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm fine, I'll be fine."

Away from Alek's backyard was a patch of woods. The teens carefully navigated their way down a hill into complete darkness. Lynne grabbed onto Bryan's arm. "I don't like this." She whispered. "They could be anywhere."

Bryan pulled his girlfriend closer. "I know, just stay together."

Jayden grabbed Taylor's hand who had her cell phone out trying to navigate through the darkness. "If we can find our way to the main road we can find our way to the Sanderson group's house."

As the group started walking Alek told them to stay close. He said he used to play in these woods when he was little and sometimes found himself at a local convenience store. He held onto Michelle's hand with his right hand while holding his iPhone for light in the other. Everyone bumped into a few trees but they made their way out of the woods onto a road. "I have no signal." Alek sighed putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Nada," Michelle grumbled checking her phone.

Everyone else said the same thing as they started walking. Jayden kept turning his head making sure no one on a flying broomstick was following them. "I gotta a bad feeling." He whispered to Taylor.

She gave him a small smile in return hoping everything would stay calm until they reached the gas station where hopefully someone could give them directions. They spotted lights in the distance and headed as fast as they could to a small store with only 2 gas pumps in front. "I have one bar." Bryan smiled holding up his phone.

"The store closes in an hour." Lynne said looking at a sign hanging from the front door.

"Ok y'all call someone, I gotta go." Taylor said going into the store, Michelle and Lynne following close behind.

Michelle looked at an aisle of candy, she noticed a girl on the other side. She looked to be in her late twenties, light brown hair cut in a longer style bob. "Ok, this has got to be the weirdest Halloween ever." Lynne sighed grabbing a pack of gum. "I just thought I was going to the Sanderson house then going to get some food with my boyfriend but now we're..."

"Lynne, shut up!" Michelle gasped putting a hand over her friend's mouth but it was too late, the other girl already heard the entire conversation and was walking towards them.

"Did you say Sanderson house?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Michelle asked uncovering Lynne's mouth.

Taylor saw her friends talking to some other woman, hurrying over to them she asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dani, I used to live here in Salem when I was a kid."

"Ok?" Michelle said. "What does that have to do with the Sanderson house?"

Dani laughed. "I'm pretty sure you guys are in the same situation I was a long time ago."

The girls eyes widened. "Wait, you were?"

"Me, my older brother, and his wife now, Allison. Is anyone else with you 3?"

Her question was answered as they guys entered the store. "Girls, come on, we gotta keep moving." Bryan said. "Who are you?"

"I am the person who is going to help you." Dani smiled.

The guys looked at the stranger to the girls. "We'll explain on the way." Lynne sighed walking past Bryan grabbing his hand.

Dani followed the couple grabbing her car keys from her purse. "Come on, I'll drive."

"Where's Binx?" Michelle asked Alek as they walked out of the store.

"No pets allowed in the store." He smirked holding the door open for her.

"Binx? He's here?" Dani asked stopping Alek.

"Yeah, he was sitting over here when we came after you guys." He explained pointing to where they last saw the cat.

"Binx?" Dani whispered. She heard a small meow from behind a tree stump. "Oh my God, Binx."

"Dani?" He asked jumping on the stump. "What are you doing here?"

"I still live here, I just went to visit Max and Allison and Vermont this week and just came back today."

"Uh, guys, I know you're having a heartfelt reunion and everything but we have a problem." Bryan said pointing up the street.

Making their way down the road 'was a group of zombies, most with their mouths sewn shut, their tattered clothing blowing behind them. "Everyone in the car." Dani commanded picking up Binx.

The girls climbed in the backseat while the guys got in the very back of the SUV. Dani started the car with Binx sitting on the middle console. "So where are we going?" She asked putting the car in drive and taking off.

"Here's the address for some Sanderson sisters supporters." Taylor said handing Dani the post it note.

"I know where this is, but you still haven't told me why the witches are after you."

"We went to their house earlier tonight," Lynne explained. "We may have accidently lit the candle thinking it was a joke and they came back to life."

"Wow, this really does feel like deja vu."

"They think we have their spell book and they won't stop til they get it." Bryan sighed checking his phone to see it was 1 in the morning.

"And you guys think the book is with this group?"

"Its worth a shot, we've searched everywhere else." Jayden said trying to find a comfortable spot in the back of the car.

"Well we're almost there, if we do find it what do you guys plan on doing?"

"Well we can't go back to my house, they already found us there." Alek pointed out. "And it would only be a matter of time before they find out Jayden lives right next to me."

"How did they even find out where you lived?" Michelle asked.

Brandon stood outside Alek's house, he waited for the 3 women to come back out. They told him to wait there before heading off to the front door. After about fifteen minutes they came back to him. "Where do the rest of them live?" Winnie asked grabbing his arm.

"Uh, Jayden lives right there." He stuttered pointing to the house next door.

The sisters hurried to the unlit house. No answer at the front door. "There's no one here." Mary said looking in one of the front windows."

"You!" Winnie yelled pointing at Brandon. "You shall pay."

"Wha-what did I do?" He stammered as they approached him.

Dani parked the car in front of a white 2 story house. It looked old, and was falling apart. "Are you sure this is the place?" Lynne asked as they got out of the car.

Taylor glanced at the post it in Dani's hand. "Yeah this is it."

Jayden took her hand. "Well let's get looking."

The group walked up a small dirt path leading up the house. The grass looked like it hadn't been mowed in years reaching above their knees. It had grown consistently colder over the past couple hours, making them able to see their breath. "Why does it feel like we're breaking and entering?" Michelle asked grabbing onto Alek's arm.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here in a few years." He whispered as they walked up the wooden stairs.

"The doors open." Jayden said, gently pushing it open.

"I don't know what's worse, this place or the Sanderson house." Bryan sighed enveloping Lynne in his jacket to help keep her warm.

"Let's just take a look around and get out of here." Dani said walking inside with Binx right behind her.

Bryan, Lynne, Michelle and Alek decided to look upstairs while Taylor, Jayden, Dani, and Binx walked around downstairs. Taylor and Jayden walked around what looked like a living room, the furniture was covered by white sheets and everything was covered in dust. Taylor lifted one of the sheets and coughed when all she was met with was air "There's nothing over here." She coughed dust blowing as she let go of the sheet.

Jayden looked on the mantle over the fireplace. "Nothing here either."

"This can't be the place." She sighed.

"Well it could, maybe their Sanderson sister fan club didn't have that many members." He chuckled walking over to her.

"I don't see how anyone could be a fan of them, I mean they were going to kill innocent children for their own selfish reasons." She said standing up from her spot on the floor. "Let's go wait for everyone else outside."

"Hang on a sec." He smirked pulling her closer.

"We're supposed to be looking for the book." She chuckled her hands resting on his chest.

"We did look, its not in this room. I think we've earned a couple minutes to ourselves." He whispered gently kissing her.

Bryan and Lynne searched one end of the second floor while Alek and Michelle searched the other. "It looks like a tornado hit this place." Alek said searching through a file cabinet.

"I know right?" Michelle whispered looking through a stack of books, none of which being the spell book. "I got nothing, you?"

Alek shook his head leaning on the desk. "I thought we would find it in here."

Michelle sat beside him. "Me too. I thought this room would be the best bet." She sighed leaning her head on his muscled shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll find it and get out this mess." He whispered gently kissing her forehead.

Lynne opened a small box she found in the hallway closet. Groaning to herself she tossed it aside finding nothing inside. "Bryan, you find anything?" She asked leaning back looking into the bedroom where her boyfriend was searching.

"Not yet, I haven't looked inside the closet yet." He called back. "Come help me, babe."

Lynne stood and walked into the room. Bryan was using his phone looking around the tiny, dark closet. She searched the floor while he checked the shelves above her. Pushing a box aside she felt it suddenly hit something. She looked up at Bryan before pulling the box out. "Hey, there's something here." She whispered. "Let me see your phone."

Bryan handed it to her giving her some light. In the corner of the closet she saw a couple books, not anything special until a bigger book caught her attention. "Oh my God, Bryan." She gasped pulling it out.

Bryan saw his girlfriend pull out a huge book seemed to be made out of leather. "Does this look like a spell book to you?"

"We'll ask Dani, I'm sure she knows what it looks like more than us." Bryan said helping her up. "Come on, let's go tell the others."

"So how are Max and Allison?" Binx asked Dani as they sat what looked to be the kitchen, there was hardly anything in the room except cabinets.

"Great, they just had their second child, that's why I visited them." Dani smiled.

"How have _you _been?"

"Pretty good, my parents moved back to California a few years ago, leaving me the house. After the Sanderson sisters came back the last time we had to do some repairs to the upstairs."

"Dani, guys, I think we found it!" Lynne exclaimed running downstairs.

Everyone met at the foot of the stairs. All of their eyes were set on the book in Lynne's hands. "Is this the book?" Bryan asked.

Dani took the book, she would recognize it anywhere. "Its it. Well now that we have it, what are we going to do?"

"Well if they found us at Alek's house I'm pretty sure they would find us at anyone else's house. So home is out of the question." Michelle sighed.

"We could just stay at the cemetery until sunrise." Bryan suggested.

"With an army of mutant zombies after us?" Taylor exclaimed. "No thank you."

Dani shook her head. "How about my house? I'm pretty sure I have enough room for everyone. You guys look like you could use some sleep."

Everyone nodded and decided going to Dani's house would be best for their sanity. As they left the house the girls found themselves falling asleep already. Bryan held the book in his hands. "So what do we do with the book?" He asked. "Burn it? Bury it? Read it?"

"No to all of them." Binx growled. "We wait until morning and then we will think of something. How about we just stay quiet for the rest of the trip." He said looking at the girls.

The guys smirked seeing them sleeping. Well tonight wasn't exactly the most ideal first date for them but it would work. At least they finally made a move. All of them were lost in thought as Dani pulled into her garage. The car stopping woke the girls from their sleep. "We there?" Lynne mumbled wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, come on, make yourselves at home." Dani smiled opening her car door.

The teens followed Dani and the black cat into the house. As they walked into the kitchen they saw Dani rummaging through the cabinets. "What are you looking for?" Taylor asking somewhat leaning on Jayden, not fully awake yet.

"Salt." Dani answered moving around some jars.

Everyone gave her a confused look. "Salt?" Alek asked scratching his head.

"Yep, it repels witches. I just thought it would be good to have some just in case." Dani explained reaching in the very back of the cabinet. "Found it."

With the salt in hand she guided them through the house. Since her parents left Dani had turned their room into her bedroom and Max's room had become a guest room. "Ok, you guys can sleep in here." She said opening the door. "There's a bed, the couch pulls out into a bed. And I'm positive there's an air mattress somewhere in the closet."

"Thank you, Dani." Taylor smiled.

"No problem, after the night you've had you probably need some sleep. I'll bring some blankets and pillows."

After Dani walked out the room everyone looked around. "Ok, who's sleeping where?" Michelle asked taking off her jacket.

Lynne jumped on the bed. "Called it!"

"How did I know you were going to do that?" Taylor sighed running a hand through her hair.

Bryan smiled. "Way to go babe." He smirked climbing into bed with her.

Jayden fix the pull out couch bed. "Ok since you got that bed, me and Taylor get this one."

Taylor smiled and blushed at the same time. "That leaves you two the air mattress." She said pointing to Michelle and Alek.

The room grew quiet until Dani came back with blankets and pillows. After everyone got settled she left the room with Binx to go to bed. Taylor took off her cardigan and shoes and climbed into bed. Michelle and Alek blew up their air mattress right beside Bryan and Lynne's bed. "Ok, just saying, if I hear _anything _coming from that bed, I'm throwing something at you." Michelle warned pointing to Lynne.

"I'm thirsty, anyone need anything?" Alek asked shrugging off his sweatshirt, his shirt rising with it. Michelle felt herself blush.

"I'm hungry, I'll come with you." Bryan sighed following Alek out of the room.

"And no offense, but its a little awkward being the only dude in here." Jayden laughed leaning down to kiss Taylor's cheek before following the rest of the guys out of the room.

"Someone was eyeing Alek's body." Lynne laughed causing Michelle to blush.

"Shut up." Michelle groaned putting a pillow in front of her face.

"They still haven't told us if we're official or not." Taylor sighed.

"You guys pretty much are, you just need to say the words." Lynne said stretching.

A couple minutes later the guys returned to the room. Silently everyone climbed into bed and relaxed for the first time that night. Alek wrapped an arm around Michelle's waist pulling her close. She smiled resting her hand on top of his. "I got a near death experience and a girlfriend tonight." He whispered.

Hearing the words brought a smile to Michelle's face. Very easily she fell asleep in his arms. Taylor rolled over to face Jayden who was laying on his chest. "I think this is the calmest everyone's felt all night." She whispered.

He grabbed her hand placing it on his chest. "It was a crazy night but it will all be over soon." He sighed. "I did enjoy one thing about tonight though."

She gave him a confused look. "What's that?"

"Being with you." He smiled. "And I'm hoping we're not going to be like this only for tonight."

She felt herself smile, leaning in to kiss him. After they broke apart he asked. "So I'm guessing you'll be my girlfriend, right?"

"Of course." She smiled laying her head on his chest.

**Well I think this is the longest chapter so far. Hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Nightmare Comes Alive

The Sanderson sisters had given up, they weren't going to find the book, and they were going to die again. Winnie had retired to her room, looking around she silently wept. Walking to the window she cried. "Book! Make thyself known!"

Sarah smiled, looking up at Brandon who was trapped in what looked like an oversized bird cage. Grabbing her broom handle she poked him, trying to distract herself from her's and her sisters fate. "Hey, come on, let me go!" Brandon yelled trying to force the cage open.

Bryan yawned waking up from his sleep. A clock by the bed said 4:15 a.m, groaning to himself he climbed out of bed, trying his best not to wake Lynne. He looked over at Alek and Michelle all curled up next to each other, Jayden and Taylor looked to be the same way. Quietly exiting the room he went downstairs to the kitchen. The house was quiet, everything seemed calm, after everything the group had been through that night it felt good to be in a relaxing atmosphere. Rummaging through some cabinets Bryan tried to find something to snack on. Finding nothing but a green apple he sighed looking over to see the spell book on the kitchen table. Looking around Bryan sat down at the table. "What's so scary about a stupid book?" He whispered moving his hand over the front cover.

Deciding to go back to bed he grabbed the book and headed back upstairs to the room he was sharing with his friends. Everyone was still sleeping, undisturbed. Not wanting to disturb Lynne he sat on the small staircase leading up to what looked like a tower of some sort, he hadn't really been paying attention when they were in the room. For a while he just stared at the book, it didn't seem like the big, scary spell book everyone had made it out to be. Looking at the clock he thought it would be dawn soon and the witches would be as good as dead so what could it hurt to look inside.

As carefully as he could he opened the book. His eyes widened looking at the spells and incantations on each page. Bryan didn't even notice the bright light surrounding him shooting up into the sky.

Winnie buried her face in her hands, she heard her door open but didn't bother looking up. "Winnie!" Mary gasped.

"Go away, Mary, I wish to be alone," Winnie whispered.

"But Winnie..."

Winnie looked up at her sister. "Did thou not hear me? I said I wish to be alone!"

Mary was silent but pointed out the window towards the bright orange light. Winnie stared at her younger sister. "What are...?" She asked looking behind her outside. "They opened it! The fools! Come we must hurry!"

Each sister grabbed their brooms and flew up into the sky. Heading over to the light Winnie had an evil smirk on her face, knowing in just a couple minutes she was going to have her book in her hands along with the souls of countless children keeping her alive and young forever.

"Bryan!" Taylor cried. "What are you doing?"

Bryan looked up to see Taylor and Jayden sitting up staring at him with an angry look on their faces. Hearing voices Michelle, Alek, and Lynne awoke. "What's going on?" Michelle mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Bryan's being a dumbass and reading the spell book." Jayden said hurrying over to his friend shutting the book.

"Come on, its a stupid book, like anything bad's going to happen!" Bryan exclaimed standing up to look Jayden in the eye.

"Have you not been here for anything tonight?" Taylor asked crossing her arms.

Bryan looked over at his girlfriend, hoping she would take his side. "That was a really stupid move." She whispered getting out of bed walking out of the room.

"Way to go, dude." Michelle frowned following her friend.

"Alek, come with me, we gotta tell Dani and Binx." Jayden sighed walking away from Bryan.

Alek shook his head making his way out of the mass of blankets Michelle put on their air mattress. The two guys walked out the room making their way down the hall to Dani's bedroom. "Dani? Binx?" Jayden asked feeling bad for waking them up.

"What's going on?" Dani mumbled sitting up, Binx slowly waking up beside her.

"We may have a problem," Alek sighed running a hand through his hair.

"What happened?" Binx asked.

"Well..." Before Jayden could explain he heard a crash come from their bedroom. "Taylor!"

They ran to the bedroom finding Taylor, Bryan, and the book gone. "It was right there!" Alek exclaimed.

Michelle and Lynne ran in behind them. "What's going on?" Lynne asked.

Just as they were about to explain all were shocked across the room. "Ahh, looking for these two?" Winifred cackled directing their attention to an unconscious Bryan and Taylor being held on Mary and Sarah's broomsticks. "Or this?" She asked holding up her spell book.

Groaning the teens tried to sit up. "Let them go." Michelle gasped grabbing onto Alek's arm.

Winnie giggled again. "I cannot do that, you see I do not have enough time to lure children. I need these 2 for my spell." She smiled. "Come sisters, we fly!"

In the blink of an eye the witches flew through the roof of the house, taking Bryan and Taylor with them. Michelle helped Alek stand up. "They're gone," She coughed the wind blowing through the hole in the ceiling.

"Now what are we going to do?" Lynne asked feeling tears come to her eyes.

**Really short, I know, but the next chapter will make up for it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before anyone gets confused the beginning of this chapter is Taylor and Bryan's point of view when they were left in the bedroom. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: It Ends Here

After Jayden and Alek left the room Bryan pushed the book aside. "I don't see what the big deal is, its going to be morning soon anyway."

Taylor shook her head tying her shoes back on. "That's not the point, even if its going to be morning soon the witches are still out there."

Bryan mumbled something standing up from his spot on the stairs. A loud bang from the roof caught his attention. "What was that?" He asked.

Taylor grabbed her cardigan from the foot of the bed. "I don't know."

A loud boom came from above them. Bryan ran over to Taylor, "Let's get out of here." She whispered but they heard a louder bang crash through the ceiling making them fall to the floor.

"Hello there," Winifred smirked lowering the hood of her cloak. "Mary, my book."

"Yes, Winnie, right away." Mary stammered hurrying over to the staircase where Bryan left the spell book.

"Ahh, marvelous," Winnie smiled. "Hello, my sweet, I missed you." She said running her hands over the book.

Bryan grabbed Taylor's arm running over to the door. When they had their backs turned Winnie shot them with a ball of energy from her book making them fall to the floor. "Still affective after all these years." Winnie cackled. "Get them."

Sarah and Mary ran over to the fallen teens, picking them up on their brooms. The witches hid behind Winnie as she put a camouflage spell around them. "The others should be here any second." Winnie whispered.

Sarah and Mary nodded just as the door burst open, the 2 boys along with an older woman ran through looking around the room. "It was right there!" Alek exclaimed pointing to where they found the book.

The two other girls came in right behind them. "What's going on?" One asked.

Winnie had an evil gleam in her eye raising her book again shooting the whole group across the room. Coming out of hiding she smiled. "Looking for these two?" She asked directing her attention to their friends still unconscious. "Or this?" She asked holding up her precious book.

Seeing them in pain almost made her laugh. As they started to sit up the curly haired one, Michelle, said. "Let them go."

The witches giggled. "I cannot do that," Holding her book close, Winnie smiled. "You see I do not have enough time to lure children. I need these 2 for my spell. Come sisters, we fly." She yelled flying through the hole in the ceiling, taking Taylor and Bryan with them.

Sarah flew next to Winnie, her hand hanging onto Bryan's shirt tight. "Do you need me to sing?" She asked.

"Not yet, we will use these two first then the rest of Salem's children will be mine!" She laughed as they flew back to their house.

Alek helped Michelle and Lynne stand up, all of them in disbelief. Jayden ran over to where the witches were standing. "They're gone." He whispered running a hand through his hair.

Binx looked down at his paws. Dani looked around at the group. "Well what are you waiting for?" She asked standing up placing her hands on her hips.

"What if we don't make it in time?" Lynne frowned.

"Don't be like that, we're going to save them." Alek said. "And I have a plan."

Taylor groaned, feeling like she got hit by a bus she realized she couldn't move, opening her eyes she took in her surroundings. Beside her was Bryan, tied to a wooden chair. She was very much awake now realizing she was in the same situation. They were back in the Sanderson house, and the witches were standing around their huge caldron. Looking around she saw another guy in a cage. "Brandon?" She whispered.

Hearing a groan from beside her she saw Bryan coming to. "Nice of you two to join us." Winifred smiled walking over to them.

Taylor narrowed her eyes. "You do know our friends are going to come after us."

"Oh, don't worry dear, you will be long gone by the time they get here. The potion is almost complete." She snarled walking back to her sisters.

"You just _had _to open the book, didn't you?" Taylor growled sending an evil look to Bryan.

"It was almost morning, I didn't think it would cause any harm."

"Well look how that worked out." She sighed struggling against her ropes. "Couldn't you just wait a couple hours to open the damn thing?"

"Your boyfriend is going to save you so just relax."

"They're going to save both of us, even if one of us is a dumbass who doesn't listen to instructions." Taylor scoffed. "Did they just put a human toe in that thing?"

"I think so." Bryan groaned. "Ok, there's no way in hell I'm drinking that, they better hurry up."

Dani drove as fast as she could through the empty streets of Salem. Everyone was on edge, hoping they were going to make it in time to rescue their friends. She stopped the car a little bit away from the Sanderson house. "Ok, go, I'll keep the car going." She explained putting the car in park.

"Let's do this." Jayden said opening his door.

"All right girl, open up your mouth." Winnie growled holding a giant wooden spoon to Taylor's mouth.

Taylor shut her mouth tight trying to turn her head away but felt someone's hand on her head trying to hold her in place. Everything stopped as they heard a siren come from outside the house. "You are trespassing on private property. Come out with your hands up." A booming voice came from right outside the door. Bryan looked outside one of the windows in the front of the house, all he saw was a red flashing light. Looking back around the room he saw Lynne and Michelle at the emergency exit in the back of the room. He gave his girlfriend a small smile, she smiled at him in return but put a finger to her lips telling him to stay quiet.

"Fine," Winnie growled, directing her sisters to follow her out of the house.

As quietly as they could Michelle and Lynne went over to their friends to untie them. "You got the cops involved in this?" Taylor asked.

"Not exactly." Michelle whispered. "Come on, we gotta hurry."

"Wait," Bryan said running over to the caldron. Looking around he poured the potion out onto the floor, the steam rising up into their faces. "Ok, now we can go."

"Hey, wait, what about me?" Brandon cried reaching through the cages' bars.

"We'll come back for you later." Michelle said quickly looping her arm through Taylor's.

Bryan grabbed his girlfriend's hand as they made their way out of the emergency exit. Standing on the other side of the house they watched as the sisters looked around trying to find where the siren was coming from. "This way." Michelle said leading them down to the woods.

"Curses, we were interrupted for nothing." Winnie exclaimed throwing her arms up. "Come, we have business to attend to." Walking back up the steps to the house with her sisters right behind her.

"Winnie, where did they go?" Mary asked seeing the two chairs now empty, the ropes on the floor.

"Those rotten brats," Winnie growled. "My potion! Not again! There's still some left, Sarah grab some bottles, those kids haven't seen the last of us."

The four teens ran through the woods until they were safe distance away from the house. Finding their way back to the road they saw Alek and Jayden running towards them. Taylor smiled as Jayden wrapped his arms around her waist. "You ok?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine, how did you guys...?" She looked down at a megaphone in his hand.

"We got into my dad's cop car and 'borrowed' some stuff." Alek smirked holding a red light in his hand.

"Come on, Dani's keeping the car warm." Lynne smiled hugging onto Bryan tight.

The group hurried over to where Dani had her car parked. Climbing in the backseat, everyone felt a little more relaxed since they were all back together. "Where can we go now?" Michelle asked.

"Wait it out on hallowed ground?" Dani asked. "We have an hour til dawn."

"I think that's our best bet." Jayden said.

"Marvelous." Winnie smiled filling two glass bottles full of the green potion. "This should be enough for all those brats. Come, we fly."

"Winnie, I see lights." Mary said looking out the window.

"Its them, hurry, we must follow them!" Winnie yelled grabbing her broom, her sisters doing the same.

"Anything behind us?" Binx asked looking at the group.

"Nothing." Jayden answered looking through the window.

"Good." Dani sighed gripping the wheel.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief but unfortunately it was too soon because Winnie flew up next to one side of the car with Mary on the other. "Pull over, you're going too fast." Winnie cackled.

Dani swerved to the left hitting Mary then went to the right to try and hit Winnie who flew out of the way. "Now your definitely getting a ticket!" Winnie said trying to reach into the car.

Dani slammed on her brakes causing Winnie to fly across the road into a bush on the side of the road. "We're almost there," Dani sighed.

"The sooner the better, at least they won't be able to touch us." Lynne said pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"What about the zombies?" Jayden asked.

"We'll worry about them when we run into them." Binx answered.

Dani put the car in park in front of the cemetery. Everyone opened their doors and ran towards the gates. Alek opened them and waited for everyone to pass through before closing them back. "Any sign of them?" Alek asked as they ran through the graveyard.

"Not yet, but I don't want to chance it." Dani answered looking down at Binx running in front of her.

"Wait, guys stop," Michelle yelled. "Do you hear that?"

The whole group froze, the girls looked nervous, the guys stood their ground ready to protect their girlfriends if something were to happen. Low moaning and muffled voices caught their attention. Towards the entrance of the cemetery they saw the zombies making their way towards them. "Run!" Binx yelled but Dani stopped him.

"Wait, Binx, don't you remember?" She asked. "The last time Winnie said that spell the zombie was Billy, and he was good and hated the witches as much as we did."

"Dani, I do not know who's graves they came from."

"Wait, I saw her perform the spell, I can show you." Taylor pointed out leading the group to where Winifred performed the spell. "This is it, these graves."

Binx examined the tombstones. "I know these people." He whispered.

"Uh, Binx, could you be more specific? There is a group of brain eating zombies after us." Lynne stammered digging her nails into Bryan's arm.

"These were the witches victims for numerous spells. Before they went after children they put a hex on anyone who tried to prove them to be witches."

"So all those zombies could just be trying to get our attention?" Jayden asked.

"Maybe, or they are under some mind control from the spell and really want to kill us." Alek suggested.

"How about you guys find out and we hide somewhere?" Michelle asked looping her arms through Taylor's and Lynne's.

The whole group turned to Michelle, giving her an evil look. "It was just a suggestion!" She laughed nervously.

"The salt doesn't happen to work on zombies does it?" Taylor asked as Dani pulled a can of salt out of her bag.

"I don't know, there's no label on here." She sighed.

Hearing the footsteps getting closer they decided to hide until the zombies passed. Hearing one of them grunt the zombies stalked to another side of the cemetery. Popping their heads out of hiding the teens watched them hobble off. "Ok, how do we even find out if they are friendly?" Lynne asked. "And another thing, since when are zombies friendly?"

Binx shook his head. "Calm down, I know it doesn't seem possible..."

"Uh, I think this whole night doesn't seem possible." Taylor chuckled.

"Good point." Dani shrugged. "Ok, when I was a kid there was only _one _zombie chasing us."

"Billy?" Bryan asked rubbing Lynne's back trying to keep her calm.

"Yes, he was Winnie's old boyfriend but when she found him with her sister Sarah she poisoned him and sewn his mouth shut, and it looks like those zombies are the same way."

"Damn, I guess girls always took break ups hard." Bryan snickered earning a punch from his girlfriend.

"Ok, so maybe they are good...zombies." Michelle said. "How do we found out?"

"Well, Billy took Max's knife the last time and cut his mouth open."

The girls' eyes widened. "Well you guys can handle that right?" Lynne chuckled.

"I got my hunting knife." Bryan said pulling his knife out of his pocket.

"I don't hunt," Jayden sighed. "Alek doesn't either."

"Wait!" Michelle gasped. "I have one." She smiled holding up a pocket knife.

"Whoa, how long have you had that thing?" Taylor asked her friend.

"Uh, since I started driving, my dad couldn't get me pepper spray so he thought this would work in case of emergencies."

"Well, I know who I'm bringing to a knife fight." Lynne smirked looking at the knife in Michelle's hand. "Ok, I don't know about them but I can't cut open a zombie's mouth."

"Don't look at me, I can't even watch 'Saw' movies." Taylor said holding her hands up.

Michelle handed her knife to her boyfriend. "Do you think two knives can do the job?"

Binx looked around the graveyard for the zombies. "It's worth a shot. Be careful boys."

The girls each gave their boyfriends a kiss on the cheek before following Dani and Binx to a hiding spot. "Why does it feel like we're going into battle?" Jayden asked as they walked around searching for their targets.

"Cause we kinda are." Alek whispered. "Just think of it like Modern Warfare, zombie edition."

"I see them, sneak attack?" Bryan asked looking at the two boys behind him.

Nodding at him they crouched down waiting for the zombies to pass them. The girls and Binx looked up from their hiding spot to watch the boys. "Look at my baby, he looks like a ninja." Lynne smiled.

"You always did have a thing for ninjas." Taylor chuckled.

"Here they come." Michelle whispered covering her eyes. "I can't watch."

It happened so quickly, first Bryan jumped up and grabbed one zombie quickly cutting its mouth open before tossing his knife to Jayden who did them same. Each one of the zombies fell to the ground coughing, after all these years their mouths finally were open. The girls ran up to their boyfriends, looking down at the zombies who still hadn't stood up. "Are they ok?" Taylor asked hanging onto Jayden's arm.

"I don't know, did this happen before?" Alek said looking down at Dani.

Before she could answer one stood up, he fixed his neck tie before looking at the teenagers. "You!" He yelled pointing to the boys.

"Oh boy, get ready to run." Lynne whispered digging her nails into Bryan's arm.

The zombie hobbled in front of Alek, grabbing his shoulders. The group started to back up, not knowing what was going to happen. To Alek's surprise, the zombie kissed his cheeks. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He laughed.

Alek chuckled nervously, the zombies breath making his eyes water. "Uh, you're welcome, why are you thanking me?"

Laughing again the zombie wrapped his arm around Alek's shoulders, the rest of the zombies standing up behind him. "You see, years ago I saw with my own eyes Winifred Sanderson curse someone. She saw me too, that night my life ended." He explained. "My name is Byron."

"Hi, Byron." Michelle chuckled.

"The same thing happened to everyone here." Byron explained looking behind him at the rest of the zombies.

"So, Binx was right, y'all were just trying to get our attention." Taylor said.

Byron nodded. "But thee kept running, I apologize for our appearance."

Lynne laughed. "We're talking to zombies, we're actually talking to zombies. If everything else hadn't happened tonight I would swear I was dreaming."

"There they are!" Winnie cackled her sisters flying over the trees towards the group.

"Duck!" Alek yelled grabbing Michelle's shoulders.

"You! You evil wretch from the depths of hell!" Byron cursed pointing up to the red headed witch.

"Byron? Is that you?" Winnie smiled. "Still wearing that tie I see."

"For 600 years now, now its time for you and your sisters to return to where you belong!"

"You first!" Winnie yelled swooping down towards him, kicking his head clear off his shoulders.

"Ah, now I know I've seen that before." Dani groaned seeing the head roll across the ground.

Taylor and Lynne shuddered seeing the head roll towards them. "You give it back to him." Taylor said nudging Lynne's shoulder.

"Are you crazy?" Lynne shrieked. "You pick it up."

Taylor cringed crawling over to the head. "Don't worry, Byron, I'll get you back to your body." She whispered picking it up.

Hurrying over to the headless body searching on its hands and knees for its head Taylor gently placed it in Byron's hands. "Here ya go, you headless zombie." Taylor nervously chuckled.

"Tay, look out!" Michelle called out seeing Sarah flying towards her friend.

Dani rolled the salt over to Jayden. "Throw some at Sarah." She commanded.

Jayden grabbed the salt before running over to his girlfriend. She gave him a confused look as he poured some in his hand. As Sarah came towards them he threw the salt in the air at the witch causing her to turn a complete flip. "Wow, it really works." Jayden laughed.

"We were saved by seasoning." Taylor smiled.

"Everyone spread out!" Binx yelled.

Michelle reluctantly ran away from her friends and Alek. She heard a whizzing sound come from behind her, glancing back all she saw was red. Mary was coming towards her. Not being able to run fast enough she felt someone pull the hood of her jacket. "Hey! Let me go!" Michelle yelled as she was lifted off the ground by her hood.

"Use the potion, Mary!" Winnie yelled.

"Yes, Winnie, right away." Mary smiled lifting Michelle higher. "This is going to hurt you more than its going to hurt me." She chuckled pulling the bottle from her cloak.

"Don't drink it, Michelle!" Dani yelled from the ground.

Michelle closed her mouth, trying to turn her head from Mary as she lifted the bottle. Just as she lifted it to Michelle's mouth the bottle shattered. "What the...?" She asked looking down at the ground.

"Put my girlfriend down!" Alek yelled throwing another rock at the witch.

"As you wish." Mary chuckled letting go of Michelle's jacket.

Michelle let out a terrified scream as she felt herself falling. Closing her eyes she braced herself for impact. Instead she felt herself crash into someone. "Hey," She whispered rubbing Alek's chest. "You broke my fall."

"I could say you're really falling for me but that's way too cheesy right now." Alek chuckled his breath knocked out of him. "I hope the rest of our relationship can live up to tonight's standards."

Sitting on her knees, Michelle chuckled. "Yeah, if this was our first date I can't wait to see how everything else goes."

Lynne searched the ground for some kind of weapon she could use on the witches. "Oh come on, this whole place is surrounded by woods and I can't even find a freakin' stick." She grumbled hearing someone around her she quickly found a huge stick laying beside a tombstone.

"Hello there, my pretty." Winnie chuckled swooping down towards Lynne.

"Batter up." She whispered taking a swing at the red headed witch sending her flying backwards. "Ha, maybe I should have tried out for the softball team."

Taylor and Jayden had taken cover in a patch of trees, "What time is it?" Jayden asked looking down at his girlfriend.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket she said. "We have ten minutes til sunrise."

Lynne ran to where she last saw Bryan, "Where did he...?"

"Lynne, over here!" Taylor called waving her hand in the air.

Just as Lynne started to run over to her friends she felt someone grab the back of her sweater. "You will do." Sarah smiled picking her up.

"No! Put me down!" Lynne yelled swinging back and forth.

"Lynne!" Taylor yelled seeing her friend getting picked up by the witch. "Put her down!" Jayden grabbed his girlfriend's arm as they ran after Sarah and Lynne.

Michelle and Alek were behind them as they saw Sarah fly over to Winnie. "Winnie, I got one of them." She smiled.

Lynne was still struggling trying to get Sarah to let her go. 'How is she this strong?' She thought.

"Bring her to me." Winnie commanded.

Bryan ran over to Alek. "Where's Lynne?" He asked.

Alek couldn't answer him, instead he pointed to where Sarah handed over Lynne to Winnie. "Lynne!" Bryan yelled running over to the witches.

"Open up your mouth." Winnie hissed holding the bottle to Lynne who was trying to turn her head away from the red head.

Bryan climbed a tree closest to the three. Snapping a limb he took a swing at Winnie knocking her off her broom, along with Lynne. Both screamed as they fell to the ground, thankfully in a soft patch of dirt and grass. "Thanks Bryan," Lynne grumbled sitting up but her eyes widened seeing Winnie laying right beside her.

Bryan hurried down the tree to his girlfriend. "You." He heard someone grabbing his shoulder. "You ruined it, I will..." Winnie growled but felt herself sizzling. "Oh no, not again." She whispered seeing smoke around her.

"Guys the sun is rising!" Michelle yelled looking over the horizon.

"They're done." Alek said watching Winnie turn to stone.

"Winnie! It's happening again!" Mary yelled as she disappeared.

Sarah sighed, waved to the teens on the ground. "Good-bye." She whispered as she also disappeared.

All the teens watched as Winnie was the last one to disappear. Bryan covered Lynne as the dust flew around them. "Are you ok?" He whispered helping her stand.

"Yeah, but next time how about you find me something softer to land on." She mumbled brushing the dirt off her jeans.

"I'll keep that in mind." He laughed bending down so she could get on his back.

"Lynne are you ok?" Taylor asked as they ran over to them

"Yeah, I'm fine...wait where's Dani and Binx?"

The teens shook their head looking around for Dani and the black cat. With no sign of them they started to walk around. They found her at a tree silent tears running down her face. "He's gone...again." She whispered.

"What? Where?" Jayden asked.

Before anyone could answer they heard Binx's voice. "I'm right here." At the back gate of the cemetery was a teenage boy in a white loose shirt and brown pants, well almost, the group realized they could see through him.

"Wow, Binx is human." Michelle smiled.

"Well, almost human." Binx laughed raising his arms. "Dani, what's wrong?"

"It's just hard." Dani sighed. "I have to say good-bye to you all over again."

"Dani, I know, but remember I'm always with you. I'm never truly gone."

Dani nodded placing her hand in his. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He whispered. "I have to go, my family will want an explanation as to why I was gone."

"Bye Binx, thank you for all your help." Taylor smiled as Jayden wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"My pleasure, just don't light anymore candles for me."

Everyone let out a soft laugh and nodded. As they watched Binx walk away they saw a little girl meet him in the middle of the path. "Is that Emily?" Michelle asked Dani who nodded her head.

The two figures seemed to disappear right in front of them. "Well this had to be one of the most interesting Halloween nights I've had in a long time." Alek laughed as they walked through the cemetery gates, Michelle's hand in his who leaned on him.

"I don't know how we're going to top it." Jayden smirked.

"We need to do something to remember tonight by." Bryan said looking at Lynne who had her head on his shoulder.

"You take my picture right now I'm kicking your freakin' ass." She grumbled.

"Well Dani, I don't think we could have done all this without you." Taylor smiled at Dani who shook her head.

"No problem, I'm glad I can help." Dani sighed. "The sisters are officially gone, so this won't ever happen to anyone again."

"Good, I don't think I could do this for another night." Michelle chuckled.

"Hey, why does it feel like we're forgetting something?" Alek asked looking down at Michelle.

Back at the Sanderson house. "Hey! Come on, someone let me out." Brandon yelled hoping someone would hear and let him out of the cage that he had been stuck in for the past 4 hours.

A month later the Sanderson house was destroyed. The only way to find where it stood was to know where it originally sat. Winnie's spell book vanished along with the witches, never to be seen again.


End file.
